


Other Boys are Afraid of Me

by remotestchance



Category: Original Work
Genre: /r/GoneWildAudio, F/M, Femdom, Futanari, High School, Rape/Non-con Elements, Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:07:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29103801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remotestchance/pseuds/remotestchance
Kudos: 15





	Other Boys are Afraid of Me

(Teen girl voice)  
So, um, hey there. You're new, aren't you?  
(Giggles)  
Yeah, I know that was kinda dumb. You introduced yourself to the whole class at the beginning of first period! But I wanted to come up and say hi, and I couldn't think of anything else to start off with. Ohmigod, I'm such a ditz. How about we start over?  
(Giggles again)  
Oh, you're so sweet! Okay, so, my name's [NAME], what's yours?  
Wow, that's a cute name. Just like you. (Giggles)  
No, I am SO not coming onto you. Ohmigod. I'm just being friendly. It must be super tough to transfer to a new school right at the end of senior year. You're brand new here, it's your first day, you can't have made any friends yet, aaannnnnd.... you're so clearly lost.  
No, I know you are! You're in the same class as me, so I know you have Bio next, and instead of going to the lab block you're all the way here on the other side of school. So either you're cutting class on your first day, which'd be reeeaaaalllly dumb, or you're lost.  
C'mon, admit it! You don't have to be all manly and independent with me. Just admit that you're lost and you need my help, 'kay?  
(Giggles)  
Good boy. That wasn't so hard, was it?  
(Pauses)  
What's wrong?  
No, what was that you just said? C'mon, tell me?  
Ohmigosh, you don't like being called good boy? (Laughter) That's soooo adorable. What, are you a bit of a bad boy instead? Should I be scared of you?  
Oh no no no, you can't talk your way out of it now. You just pretended to be lost, didn't you? Just so you could lure a sweet, innocent girl like me out here in the empty block and take advantage of me.  
(Giggles)  
Awwww, you've gone all red. I'm just teasing you, silly! New guys always get teased. Haven't you ever been the new boy before?  
Wait, you haven't?  
This is actually your first time transferring schools?  
Ohmigosh, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to tease you. That must be seriously tough.  
No, you don't have to pretend, I told you! I know it must be hard leaving all your friends behind, having to get used to a whole new set of faces right when you're coming up to finals.  
But hey, this place isn't so bad! I mean, Bio kind of sucks so you're not missing anything right now, but the rest of the classes are okay, I promise. And the other kids aren't.. well, they can be kinda mean sometimes, but I'm sure your old school was just the same, right?  
Yeah, I know we're all eighteen by now, but I still call them kids. Some of those boys are sooooo immature. You'd think they were still in kindergarten.  
Anyway, the point is, you don't need to worry so much! You'll get used to this place and make plenty of new friends, you'll see.  
Wait, what?  
You want me to introduce you to my friends?  
(Giggles)  
Welllll, that's kinda flattering, but all my friends are girls or enbies. I can introduce you, sure, but you don't look like the kind of boy who wants to talk makeup and parties with us.  
Of course I can tell! You are such a straight boy. It's written all over your face.  
(Laughter)  
No, no, no, I'm not being mean. You take that back.  
Aaaanyway, I'm afraid I don't know any boys to introduce you to.  
No, I seriously don't.  
Ohmigod, I'm not lying. I don't know any of the boys around here. No friends, no boyfriends, no exes.  
No, I'm not gay. I like.... boys and girls, I guess. I prefer to call myself open-minded. (Giggles)  
You see, the problem is... none of the boys here like ME.  
Yeah, I know. i said they were immature! It's sooooo stupid.  
What do you mean, why?  
No, I'm not going to tell you that, I barely know you! It's just some dumb rumour and I really don't want that to be the first thing you know about me. I want us to be friends.  
Yes, I know friends tell each other secrets. But we aren't friends yet, are we? Ohmigod, I just met you!  
Come on, stop pestering me. It's just some stupid rumour about me, you know what boys are like. But I guess once word got around, they were.... scared of me.  
I know! I'm so tiny, and I'm obviously really sweet and nice. What's there to be scared of? It's the most stupid thing and I'm soooo sick of it.  
But you're not scared of me, right?  
That's kinda why I wanted to come and help you. Because you're new, and you haven't had time to hear those dumb rumours, and i wanted to make a good impression.  
Nooooo, I told you I'm not flirting! Ohmigod, get over yourself. I just want... a friend who's a guy. So I can talk about guy stuff occasionally, you know?  
(Giggles)  
Why wouldn't I want to talk about guy stuff? I love my girlfriends, but sometimes I just need some variety, you know?  
Hey, stop it. I'm seriously not going to tell you what the rumour is.  
No, I'm serious. I don't care if I'm making you even more curious. I came down here just to be nice to you and now you're being all intrusive and mean, and I. Don't. Like It.  
Ohmigod, that's it. You're so ungrateful. I'm just going to leave you to find your own way to Bio.  
What do you mean, you'll ask other people?  
You wouldn't. That's sooo mean!  
(Deep breath)  
Fiiiiiine.  
Here's what I'll do, new boy.  
I'm not going to tell you. It's too embrassassing.  
But if you promise me not to talk to anybody else about this, I can... show you?  
Okay.  
First of all, close your eyes.  
Why? Because it's a secret, silly! Close your eyes or I won't show you anything, 'kay?  
Good boy.  
Now, hold still.  
What do you mean, what's that? Keep your eyes closed. Just a few seconds longer, and.... there.  
(Giggles)  
What's that? Can''t move your hands?  
Of course you can't, I've just tied them to the radiator behind you. What did you think I was doing, silly?  
Oh come on. There's no use shouting. Didn't you hear me say this was the empty block? You could scream at the top of your voice and nobody would hear you. And because you're new, nobody's going to notice that you're missing from class.  
(Giggles again)  
I skip class alllll the time. They won't wonder where I am, either.  
What am I going to do? What do you think?  
I'm going to keep my promise. I'm going to show you my secret now, 'kay?  
(Sound of rustling cloth)  
See, I'm lifting up my skirt. Do you like it? The uniform's kinda strict, but I'm still managed to make some modifications and I think it looks super cute.  
And look at my tights underneath. No, I don't mind you staring! It's not creepy when I'm tell you to look.  
(Giggles) Notice anything yet? No?  
I'll just.... slip out of these tights, so it's just my panties under the skirt. Notice anything now?  
I thought you might.  
Mmmhmmm.  
You might be a virgin straight boy, but I think you've noticed something, haven't you?  
Ohmygosh, of course you're a virgin! Don't lie. I can see it in your eyes.  
Good boy.  
Anyway, I think you've guessed my secret. You've guessed why all the other boys are so scared of me.  
C'mon, I want to hear you say it.  
(Giggles)  
That's right.  
I have a cock. Just like yours.  
But I think.... (laughs) mine's a little bit bigger, don't you?  
Here, I'll take it out so you can see it properly, 'kay?  
See, isn't it cute? And so big and hard, too. I bet yours has never got that big and hard, even when you're excited.  
No, no, no, I'm still a girl! I just have... a little bit extra.  
You can't stop staring at it, can you? (Giggles)  
Do you want to touch it?  
Would you touch it, if I untied your hands?  
No, I'm not going to untie you yet. I just want to hear you say it.  
But maaaayyyybeee, since you can't use your hands, would you.... put it in your mouth?  
(Pause)  
Hey, don't make that face!  
No, I saw you! You twisted up your face like I'd just asked you to eat a lemon or something. That was really mean.  
No, it was! Here you are, standing in front of a cute girl who's offering you the chance to have sex with her, and all you can do is pull faces. I don;t know why I ever bothered to talk to you! You're just as stupid and immature as all the other boys.  
No, I AM offering to have sex with you. It's still sex if you suck my cock. Haven't you ever seen porn?  
(Giggles) Of course you have.  
But I know you don't want to do it. I can see from your dumb face that you won't suck me off even if I force your mouth open.  
But, see, this is the thing.  
Just having you here, tying you up like this.... it's got me all hard and throbbing, and I can't get it to go down again now you've got me so excited. If I walk out of here all the other kids are going to be able to see my erection under my skirt, and then everyone will know. Ohmigod, can you imagine? I'd never live it down!  
So if I want to stay as just a rumour, I need to.... do something about this.  
(Laughs)  
I guess I could jack off, if you'd been nice to me, but.... you really haven't been nice to me, have you? First you threatened me until I told you my secret, and then you acted like I was disgusting!  
So I'm not going to jack off. You are going to help me.  
No, I'm not going to untie your hands. And I know you won't let me use your mouth. Soooooo I guess that only leaves us one option.  
(Giggles)  
No, you can't stop me. I tied your hands tight enough that you don't have room to move around properly. All you need to do is stay there while I walk around behind you, kay?  
Oh, stop yelling. This'll be over quicker if you shut up and behave for me. I know what I'm doing.  
No, I seriously do.  
Okay, I'll tell you just because I think it'll get you to behave better.  
All the boys are sacred of me so I could never get one of them alone before, but I did get this old gross guy hitting on me outside the school gates. Ohmigosh, I know! But I was desparate through never being able to get to any of the boys, I played sweet and innocent for him, I let him invite me over to his house, i let him mix me a drink, and I... swapped the drinks when he wasn't looking.  
(Giggles)  
He'd drugged it, so he went to sleep straight away. Then while he was out I tied him up, and when he woke up I... did this.  
(Sound of rustling cloth)  
I took his pants down, just like this.  
And I pulled his boxers off too, like this.  
And I rubbed the head of my cock up against his hole, like this.  
(Moans a little)  
Ohmigosh, you feel so warm.  
Anyway, I.... fucked him. And when I was done, I left him tied up there for his neighbours or the police to find.  
(Lower voice)  
Maybe I'll do that to you. Maybe I'll just leave you here.  
But if you're a good boy and stop struggling, I'll untie you afterwards, 'kay?  
No, I'm just going to try pushing inside, and I need you to relax. Because if you don't relax, this'll hurt.  
No, I don't care if it hurts. I'm just warning you because I'm nice like that.  
Here I go.  
Mmmmm, that feels really nice. You're even tighter than that creepy old guy. I can only get half of it in.  
Does it hurt? I can't see your face from here, but I can see how much you're twisting around.  
No, I'm not going to stop. I'm just going to.... mmmm.... pull out a but, then push deeper. Fuck, that feels good. I'm going to do it again.Out a little bit, and.... in a bit deeper. Fuck, there we go. One more time and.... mmmmmm. I'm all the way inside you.  
You don't have to stay so quiet, silly! I'm going to... mmm, fuck.... I'm going to start thrusting now, and i want to hear you moan when I do, 'kay?  
Remember, I won't untie you unless you're a good boy for me.  
(Giggles)  
Oh fuck. You are soooo tight. Every time I thrust I can barely fit back inside you. I'm going to move my hips again and... fuck, you feel so good, fuck.  
(Noises)  
Was that a moan? I just heard a tiny little moan. Keep doing that.  
Ohmygod, just like that. Fuck. Every time I thrust those little noises come out of your mouth and it's soooo cute.  
Don't stop. I want to hear you when I fuck you.  
(Noises)  
Good boy, just like that. You're so tight and warm. I can tell you're... mmm... a virgin. I bet nobody's ever even touched you like this before?  
Ohmigosh, this is sofucking good. I'm going to go faster. I have to go faster. Keep moaning for me. I'm going to open you up.  
(Noises)  
Mmm, fuck. Tell me how it feels. Can you feel how.... mmmm.... big and hard I am for you? How turned on I am by your cute ass and your cute noises? Ohmigod, just like that.  
Tell me how it feels. Mmmm, yes. Tell me. Tell me how much you.... like.... this! Oh fuck. I'm going to go faster.  
(Noises, speeding up)  
Fuck yes. Ohmigod. Take it. You feel sooo good. I'm going all the way inside you every time I move.  
Oh, I love your moaning. So cute.  
(Giggles, breathing hard)  
I want you to scream for me, new boy. I want you to scream while I'm fucking you.  
(Slapping sound)  
Do as I say if you want me to untie you.  
Scream, for me.  
Mmm, fuck. Yes.  
Scream my name.  
Say thank you as I'm fucking you.  
Say my name as I fill you up. Say my name as I... mmm.... slam my hips against yours. Say my name as I pop your cherry.  
Ohmigod I'm going to cum.  
I'm going to cum inside you.  
Fuck yes I am. You can't stop me.  
I (breathing hard) want you to cum too. Oh fuck. I want you to cum from me raping you. I want you to .... mmmm, fuck.... show me how good it feels.  
You can do that for me, can't you?  
Cum on my cock, or else I won't untie you.  
(Giggles)  
Good boy.  
Cum, when I do.  
Oh fuck. Oh my fucking god. Here we go. I'm thrusting into you as hard as I can. I'm breaking your cute little ass.  
You're so tight and so hot and OHMIGOD fuckfuckfuckfuck  
(Noises, orgasm)  
Oh, look at that. Good boy.  
You managed to cum, so I'm going to keep my promise. Just let me... pull... out, and then I'll untie you.  
There you go.  
(Giggles)  
Not so scary after all, am I?


End file.
